Like a Clown
by xscrxpx
Summary: Ponte la máscara, llora libremente, mancha tu rostro de maquillaje... Como un payaso. Furuta x Sasaki
1. Like a Clown

**Querido Haise Sasaki:**

Te escribo esta carta con el propósito de que nunca la leas. No quiero que te asustes, mucho menos que me odies, simplemente quiero ganarme tu aprecio, tu amor.

Sé muy bien que no soy lo suficiente para ti. Es decir, eres perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra, desde tus facciones delicadas hasta tu forma de ser. Eres precioso, Haise, hermoso, como un ángel caído del cielo. Quiero poseerte, quiero ser lo único en tu vida.

En estos últimos días, he visto que sales con un chico; ¿Es tu novio? ¿Tengo que ser como él para que me hagas, aunque sea, un poco de caso?

Eres intocable, cariño, el mejor escritor de novelas románticas que he leído en toda mi vida. Yo soy un simple seguidor tuyo, aquel que no llegará ni siquiera a pisarte los talones con relatos dramáticos, contrarios a los románticos; aquellas historias llenas de tragedia y decepción.

Mi querido Haise, eres como un diamante: hermoso y atractivo a la vista; y yo soy como un payaso: tan falso y repugnante.


	2. Capítulo I

**I. Cómo un payaso: haciendo bromas y siendo cruel consigo mismo con el simple afán de divertir.**

* * *

Suspiro con fuerza antes de seguir leyendo, algo asqueado y abochornado, las suaves líneas de la nueva historia que Haise ha publicado en su blog. La enternecida escena me provoca sensaciones escalofriantes y desagradables, pero aun así leo; leo con tal de que se note mi interés en él

 _Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, atrayéndome a su pecho con fuerza. Unos cuantos sollozos escaparon de sus labios con palabras que no se le entendían del todo. A pesar de que yo me encontraba temblando, logré colocar mi mano en su cabeza para después acariciar su cabello con algo parecido a la ternura. Estaba tan nerviosa que temía hacerle daño, a pesar de que apenas y lo tocaba._

 _Mi tacto parecía tranquilizarlo. Su mirada azulina chocó con la mía, mil sentimientos escondidos detrás de ella. Acogió mi rostro entre sus manos, sus cálidos dedos rozando con dulzura mis pómulos. Entonces, sucedió. Lo que había soñado tantas veces se estaba haciendo real._

 _Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, rozándose dulcemente, abriendo paso a un beso lento, pausado, sin prisa alguna; un beso que hacía denotar mil y un sentimientos, entre ellos el tan ansiado amor que teníamos guardado para nosotros, compartiéndolo en una explícita felicidad que ni yo misma estaba consciente que existía._

 _El crudo invierno que se había formado en mi corazón había cesado, una sensación cálida reemplazándolo. La primavera, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas lágrimas, por fin llegó._

Cierro el libro con delicadeza mientras cubro mi boca para que las demás personas vean mi expresión. Trago saliva en silencio y luego comienzo a teclear algunas letras en una página en blanco de un documento _Word_ abierto en mi computador. Unos suaves pasos junto a una voz chillona hacen eco en el lugar, obligándome a alzar la vista. – ¡Furuta! –Levanto un poco mi mano en forma de saludo. Eto, con esa peculiar forma de andar, se acerca a mi mesa y se sienta con delicadeza.

–Yoshimura Eto, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? –Junta sus manos y luego inclina la cabeza mientras una amplia sonrisa adorna su rostro.

–Lamento haber desaparecido sin haberte dicho a donde iba, querido. –Río con suavidad antes de seguir escribiendo. – ¿Cómo te trata la vida? ¿Ya se te cumplió tu deseo de estar con Haise? –Suspiro y niego con la cabeza. – ¿Qué? Dios mío, ese chico sí que es tonto… ¿Quieres que hable con él? ¿Qué lo golpeé?

–No es necesario. De cualquier forma, no puedes obligarlo a estar conmigo. Él es libre de estar con quien quiera, ¿No? Digo, todos los somos… –Su mano toma la mía y la aprieta suavemente.

– ¿Apoyarías eso, Furuta? ¿Dejarías que la persona que amas estuviera con otra?

–Claro que lo haría. No importa que me deje más roto de lo que estoy, su felicidad superaría eso. Simplemente ver su sonrisa… Yo… Puedo estar bien con tan sólo verla. Cada lágrima que derrame por él será valiosa, cada momento vivido… Todo. Por eso me esforzaré en hacerlo feliz, cueste lo que cueste. Yo… Tengo que darlo todo.

–Eres tan lindo, ¿Por qué te tuviste que enamorar de él? –No contesto. El suave aroma de un perfume conocido inunda mis fosas nasales. Mi corazón palpita más rápido de lo normal al ver a Haise acercándose con lentitud.

– ¡Hola! –Me levanto y le doy un corto abrazo, nuestra típica forma de saludar. Eto le sonríe antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Cierro mi portátil, poniendo toda mi atención sobre él. –Eto, Furuta, me alegra tanto verlos, ¿Qué cuentan? ¿Al fin el amigo Haise conocerá a sus respectivas parejas o tendrá que esperar un poco más?

 _Esperarías toda la vida, mi querido Sasaki._

–No. –Eto contesta con sequedad.

– ¿Y tú, Furuta?

 _Estoy enamorado de ti._

–E-eh… Nada nuevo. No hay alguien que llame mi atención. –Eto baja su mirada y niega. Sabe perfectamente que estoy mintiendo, pero, ¿Tengo otra opción? Aún no puedo confesarme, no quiero. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Me gusta alguien. –Su lengua repasa tímidamente sus carnosos labios, trago saliva y aparto la mirada. –El problema es que es un chico muy peculiar.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con las personas que son de tu mismo sexo? –Le dirijo una mirada severa a la chica. Rueda sus ojos, molesta, y cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Haise ríe.

–No, me refería a lo peculiar, Eto. Es… Muy extraño. Extravagante, rico, guapo… Diciendo cada cinco segundos una maldita palabra en otro idioma. Diablos, el tipo es perfecto, pero su personalidad lo jode todo. Aún no sé qué fue lo que me llamó la atención.

–Pues si crees que es el indicado, deberías intentarlo. Ya sabes, oportunidades como esa aparecen muy pocas veces en la vida. Lucha hasta que lo consigas. –Sus ojos se iluminan, un vació se produce en mi pecho.

–Muchas gracias por tu consejo, Furuta. –Muerdo mi labio mientras asiento. Juguetea con sus dedos, nerviosos, y luego jadea. – ¡Cierto! Ayer leí una parte del prólogo que publicaste, ¡Es genial! Deberías de continuar la historia.

–Yo acabo de terminar el último libro que sacaste. Me encantó. –Una risita nerviosa escapa de sus labios, tengo el placer de notar un ligero sonrojo adornando sus preciosas mejillas. Sonrío con dulzura y sorbo un poco del té que, por un momento, olvidé que estaba allí.

– ¡Qué vergüenza! Tú ya leíste todo y yo sólo una mínima parte. Prometo apurarme en mi lectura para así no sentirme tan mal amigo. –Tímidamente, revuelvo sus cabellos mientras le miro con dulzura.

–No te preocupes, Haise, entiendo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que leer un insignificante y cruel texto. –Su ceño se frunce durante algunos segundos.

– ¡No es insignificante, mucho menos cruel! En realidad es… Es… ¡Es genial! Sí, eso… Genial… -Eto, quien sólo se limitaba a observar, suelta una carcajada.

–Sasaki mentiroso, estás hablando con Furuta Nimura. Quizá no es insignificante lo que hace, pero sí es cruel. Él es cruel en todos los sentidos, hasta consigo mismo.

 _"Es cruel hasta consigo mismo"_ ; La frase encaja perfectamente en todos los sentidos.


	3. Capítulo II

**II. Como un payaso: Portando una máscara que expresa felicidad cuando en realidad está destrozado.**

* * *

–Y él es Furuta Nimura-san, mi _mejor amigo_. –Sonrío lo más amplio y amigable que puedo y acepto el gesto que el muchacho de cabellos morados me está brindando. Estrechamos las manos, la suya aprieta la mía con más fuerza de la necesaria. Es cálida, extrañamente encajan bien, pero simplemente no puedo asimilar esto. Prefiero la de Sasaki, aunque esta no tenga esa misma calidez, aunque no encaje bien con la mía. Yo quiero que sea él quien haga ese tipo de acciones.

–Un placer conocerlo, _Mr._ Furuta. –Río, un tanto incómodo por sus palabras.

–El gusto es mío, Tsukiyama-san. Por cierto, no debe preocuparse. Hábleme como si fuésemos amigos, por mí no hay problema; conmigo no necesita ser tan formal. –Una preciosa sonrisa adorna su rostro perfecto. Claramente el tipo es guapo, sin embargo, para mí Sasaki lo es aún más. Simplemente lo prefiero a él en todos los aspectos, por mucho que alguien más lo supere.

–Entonces, espero lo mismo de tu parte, _Souta_ -kun. –Frunzo mi ceño, un poco confundido.

– _¿Souta?_

–Te queda bien el apodo. Creo que tu nombre, Furuta Nimura, es demasiado formal. Además, cualquier persona te puede identificar ya que es un nombre fácil de recordar. Déjame ser el único que te diga de esa forma.

–E-está bien. –Ni siquiera puedo sonrojarme, Eto se encarga de arruinar la enternecida y asquerosa escena con una de sus características carcajadas, aunque Haise no se queda atrás. Evito mirarlos de la peor manera posible, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – ¿Sucede algo, chicos? –Mi tono de voz muerto no impide que esos dos se sigan burlando.

– ¡Me alegra tanto que se lleven bien! Eres increíble, Shuu-san, pensé que era imposible que alguien rompiera era poderosa barrera anti-amigos que se carga Furuta. ¡Creo que te amo! –Trago saliva y sorbo silenciosamente de la taza blanca con té negro que me ha traído la mesera.

– ¡Creo que yo también! –Y los tres ríen. Me ignoran mientras platican, siendo yo el centro de la plática. Miro el reloj, es demasiado temprano, ni una hora llevamos aquí. Meto mis manos en la pequeña maleta que traigo, buscando algún libro, sin encontrar algo que pueda entretenerme. Me excuso en silencio y, sin terminar el caliente líquido que tanto me gusta, me levanto y camino hacia la salida.

– ¿Souta-kun? ¿Tan pronto te vas? –No quiero que sea él quien me llame, _necesito la voz de Sasaki pidiéndome que vuelva, deseo que sea él quien me diga que me quede._ –Es demasiado temprano, no te…

Su voz nunca llega a mis oídos. La puerta de la pequeña cafetería se cierra, ahogando los sonidos adentro. Me adentro entre las calles vacías, el cielo grisáceo amenazando con dejar caer una tormenta. Detrás de toda esa fachada feliz se encuentra mi verdadero yo, la persona perdidamente enamorada de otra que sólo lo ve como su amigo; _su mejor amigo._

Patético, ¿No?

 **…**

 _"Confía en mí, por favor"._

 _Me perdí en su grisácea mirada, la cual me veía con una ternura impecable, satisfactoria, conmovedora. El mismo mar de sentimientos que me llenaba desde hace meses se había incrementado, sabía que estaría seguro en sus brazos, me hizo confiar en él._

 _Mi único confidente y amigo; mi primer beso y el que se adueñó de todas mis emociones; mi primer amor y pretendiente. Le sonreí mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se aglutinaran en mis ojos y poco a poco me fui rompiendo ante él._

 _"Estaré contigo, créeme"._

 _Ignoré la sorpresa de sus amigos, la preocupación en su rostro. Isabel, mi preciosa hermana cubrió su boca y se apoyó en el rubio; olvidé su nombre desde que él entró a mi vida. La temperatura bajó junto con el escudo que me hacía lucir fuerte._

 _"Mamá murió, Levi. Papá, Isabel, todos están destrozados y yo también. No creo que pueda soportar durante mucho tiempo vivir bajo un techo vacío. Lo lamento tanto; lamento que hayas perdido tu valioso tiempo en mí… Papá me enviará a Japón con mi hermana"._

 _Río por lo bajo, un susurro conmovedor que me puso de nervios. Dejó de abrazarme, alejándose varios pasos de mí. Al instante sentí que me hacía falta, el helado viento retirando cualquier rastro de calidez. Isabel me sostuvo, su rubio amigo también. Y él, con esa aura fría que siempre me pareció escalofriante, se refugió en sus amigos._

 _"No te preocupes, Eren, hallaré la forma de superarte"._

 _Y mi mundo terminó de romperse._

– ¿Es cómodo para ti dormir en esa posición, Nimura? –Abro los ojos rápidamente y observo, demasiado asustado, la imponente figura de Arima. Me levanto y comienzo a alzar mis cosas, temiendo que nuevamente me regañe por ser desordenado.

–Lo lamento. Me llegó la inspiración en la noche y me puse a escribir. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo me quedé dormido. –El tipo ríe, burlándose de absolutamente todo lo que hago.

–Sí, me di cuenta. Otra vez con tus estupideces trágicas, ¿No puedes ponerles aunque sea un poquito de cosas rosas y alegres? Estoy a punto de explotar porque no sabes expresar nada romántico. –Chasqueo la lengua y le miro con molestia.

–Sabes que no me desarrollo bien en el género.

Sonríe con maldad. – ¿Y las cartas que le haces a Haise? –Me sonrojo y no contesto. Sigo acomodando la desastrosa habitación antes de que, como la mayoría de las veces hace, me diga algo sobre ella. Se sienta sobre mi cama. –Sólo deja de hacer la misma mierda trágica de siempre. Quizá cambiar un poco tu estilo te traiga más éxito.

–Gracias, Arima.


	4. Capítulo III

**III. Como un payaso: Ocultando su tristeza tras ese maquillaje.**

* * *

 _"Por fin tenemos una cita, ¿Eh?" Escucho que susurra. Asiento a la completa nada, preguntándome, no, atormentándome constantemente sobre por qué acepté hacer un trato con él. "No luces como alguien que invite a chicas a salir"._

 _"Posiblemente es porque nunca he salido con nadie. Esta es mi primera cita; siéntete afortunado" Ríe. Me molesta cuando lo hace ya que siento que se burla de mí. Es un completo idiota; debería mandarlo al demonio e irme a casa, pero al mismo tiempo quiero quedarme y disfrutar de su compañía. "¿Quieres un helado? Ya que fui el perdedor, yo invito"._

 _Su sonrisa me provoca un vuelco en el estómago, uno muy doloroso, de esos que me dicen que debo alejarme, aunque desee lo contrario. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene él que me hace sentir así? "Claro" Nos acercamos al vendedor, el cual atiende a un par de pequeños que se ven muy felices. ¿Qué tan fácil es sonreír? "Hola, uno de chocolate, ¿Tú de qué quieres?"_

 _"No, gracias. Estoy bien así" Rápidamente le da su pedido, yo pago con la misma velocidad. Volvemos a caminar, él me mira interrogante y al mismo tiempo divertido. "No tengo apetito" Susurro, excusándome. Luego sé que fui un estúpido, no debería importarle lo que pase conmigo, no tengo porque darle pretextos… ¿Por qué mi corazón está tan acelerado y mis manos tiemblan?_

 _"Pero eres fan del chocolate, ¿No? ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres?" Vuelvo a negar, ¿Por qué sabe eso? Aunque me encante lo dulce, en el fondo, no soy fan de que me observen comer. Me da vergüenza. Estoy tan acostumbrado a estar solo, con mi madre durmiendo o simplemente observándome, que es extraño estar con alguien. "Mira, hay que sentarnos allí. Parece que tiene una vista increíble" Parece un niño pequeño y me causa una ternura inexplicable, obligándome a desviar mi mirada hacia el lugar que señala en vez de mirar su rostro, sus preciosos ojos, su perfecta sonrisa._

 _Tenía razón, el atardecer se ve hermoso desde allí. Me recargo completamente en el respaldo y pongo mis manos sobre la banca. Levi repite la acción, haciendo que nuestros dedos se rocen ligeramente. Intento quitar mi brazo, sin embargo es más rápido, al punto de sostenerla y entrelazar nuestros dedos, acariciando un poco mi piel. Me sonrojo, es tan molesto y vergonzoso… Me corresponde con una hermosa sonrisa y besa el dorso de mi mano para luego recargar su cabeza en mi hombro._

 _La estúpida e inolvidable primera cita, ¿Eh?_

El sonido del timbre es lo que acaba con la cómoda atmosfera que se había formado desde hace un par de horas. Escribir esos pequeños párrafos sin sentido me ha costado bastante, pero tenía que expresar, de una u otra manera, toda esa escena que se produjo en mi mente.

Nuevamente vuelven a tocar, sin embargo me mantengo inerte recostado en la mesa con el portátil frente a mí. La pantalla de mi celular se enciende, este vibra e indica un nombre borroso desde mi posición. También lo ignoro, no estoy de humor para visitas, no tengo la suficiente energía para entretener a alguien.

Decaído, sumergido en el profundo vacío, mis pensamientos sólo rondan en torno a Sasaki. Desde sus preciosos ojos color gris hasta lo más profundo de su alma. ¿Por qué mis ojos se cristalizan? ¿Por qué se ponen rojos? ¿No debería estar suspirando como la persona enamorada que soy? Si él correspondiera, aunque sea un poco, mis estúpidos sentimientos, nuestro amor estaría destinado al fracaso desde el principio; una herida más grande se abriría, unas ganas de desaparecer seguirían.

¿Cómo fue qué me enamoré de él? Yo, una persona que huía del sentimiento, que gritaba "no" a los cuatro vientos. Yo, aquel ser débil que se escondía detrás de una fachada de rebeldía, aquel muchacho con inmensas ganas de estar solo. Yo… Simplemente yo… Es tan difícil estar solo. Es tan doloroso enamorarse. Es tan absurdo querer ocultar los sentimientos.

El simple "me atrae" te condena, el "me gustas" te hunde, el "te amo" te destruye. ¿Cuántas veces me he quedado falto de palabras en una historia de amor imaginando que la estoy viviendo con esa persona? ¿Cuántas veces he razonado mis sueños y los he desechado hasta que queda algo trágico y sin chiste? Arima tiene razón al decir que son sólo estupideces.

Pensamientos autodestructivos me obligan a arrugar la hojas con datos importantes de una historia sin sentido y mancharlas con lágrimas que no puedo evitar derramar. Sollozos silenciosos se encierran en la pequeña habitación, el timbre sigue sonando con insistencia. De pronto, algunas gotas de agua comienzan a chocar contra la ventana, lo único que puedo hacer es entregarme a la inconsciencia.

 **…**

Cuando vuelvo a estar en mis cinco sentidos, estoy en cama. El vago recuerdo de Arima sacudiéndome con desesperación, cargándome y dejándome en mi habitación es lo primero que llega a mi mente. En la mesita de noche logro ver un termómetro, un vaso con agua y una caja de pastillas, ¿Acaso me enfermé? ¿Tuve temperatura?

 _"Hey, Nimura, dormir en el suelo te hace ver más patético de lo que eres"._

Quién sabe.

 _"Oye, ¿Qué no piensas levantarte? ¡Estoy aquí, idiota!"_

Tampoco me importa.

 _"¿Nimura? ¡Nimura! Despierta, maldición, deja de jugar, sabes que… ¡Joder, estás ardiendo!"_

Extremadamente patético, ¿No es así, Arima?

 _"Demonios, ¡Deja de asustarme así, idiota!"_

Me levanto, harto de estar en cama, para luego meterme a la ducha. Me baño con agua fría, me lavo la cara intentando que no se vea hinchada. Una vez que salgo y me visto con suma tranquilidad, el timbre suena. Suspiro, últimamente ese sonido es el único que resuena en mi cabeza. Luego de sonreírle al espejo, veo por la mirilla quién es.

Mis manos tiemblan y mi corazón se acelera. Abro la puerta y pongo mi mejor cara. –Hola, Haise.


	5. Capítulo IV

**IV. Como un payaso: Momentos buenos, momentos malos.**

* * *

El mensaje de Arima citándome aquí me sorprendió. No es de esas personas que les gusta salir o estar con mucha gente a su alrededor. Como siempre, llego media hora antes con un libro, tinta y papel para pasar el rato mientras mi acompañante de digna a aparecer. Eso ha sonado extraño.

Suspiro después de aceptar la taza de café que la amable mesera me ofreció segundos después de sentarme. Sorbo un poco, la calidez me embriaga y algunas palabras llegan a mi mente. Son ligeras, se combinan con el dulce sabor del azúcar y explotan dando lugar a algunos versos que siempre me cuestan tanto trabajo ordenar, plasmar, expresar. La tinta se desliza sobre el papel, dando lugar a lo que clasifico como "sin sentido", una historia sin un inicio claro, sin un final trágico. Sin sentido.

 _Alzo la mirada, encontrándome con la persona a la que tanto he amado y no he sido capaz de olvidar. Con esa pose desinteresada y un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, exhala el humo con los ojos cerrados. Su hermana, el único ser querido que lo sostuvo en los momentos más difíciles, me sonríe y saluda con la mano. No correspondo el gesto, creo que estoy a punto de caerme._

 _Hanji se asegura de que mis piernas no han perdido su fuerza empujándome ligeramente hacia delante. Trago saliva y me permito avanzar un poco más. Susurro su nombre en silencio, esperando que me vea, ansiando una reacción. Cuando esto sucede y sus ojos chocan con los míos, me siento como si volviera a la vida, me quedo sin aliento. Remojo mis labios y le sonrío como siempre, como lo hago desde la primera vez que lo vi. La colilla de tabaco resbala de sus dedos, cubre su boca con sus manos temblorosas y hasta se tambalea un poco. "Eren" Esta vez lo digo más fuerte. Algunas lágrimas resbalan por su precioso rostro._

 _"Levi" Sin importar qué, corro hasta él y me aferro a su cintura, me permito acariciar su cabello y aspirar su dulce perfume. Corresponde la acción inmediatamente, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello, jadeando por lo bajo intentando contener sus ganas de llorar. "Te extrañé" Musita, es tan adorable. Me separo un poco, rozo su nariz con la mía y observo fijamente su rostro._

 _"Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme" Sonríe, oh, ¿Cuántas noches deseé volver a ver esa sonrisa? Tan hermosa y única, aquella que sólo me mostraba a mí. Cierra sus ojos y suelta una pequeña risa, el mismo sonrojo que mostró el día que nos conocimos sigue persistente, incapaz de ocultarse bajo mis ojos._

 _"Sólo si tú me detienes" Esa aura melancólica hace que me estremezca con fuerza. Maldición, quiero besarlo. Quiero comprobar que esto es real y no un simple sueño más. "Aunque, pensándolo bien, no creo que pueda ser capaz de estar sin ti nuevamente" Sus pulgares tocan gentilmente mis pómulos. Sus labios se juntan con los míos en un pequeño toque, uno suave y digno de alguien tan delicado como él. No importa lo que suceda, no importa si la herida vuelve a abrirse y sangrar sin parar. No me importa nada si Eren está a mi lado, porque con él siento completa esa parte vacía de mí._

– ¿Es una costumbre tuya estar haciendo cualquier tontería antes de ver a alguien? –Suspiro y doblo la hoja con calma, esperando a que mi zona de confort vuelva. Rápidamente, nuestra mesera le ofrece algo de café, él se limita a decirle "sí" secamente. Al menos debería ser amable con las personas que no conoce.

– ¿Y es una costumbre tuya preguntar algo en vez de saludar? –Chasquea su lengua. Arima cruza sus piernas y pone esa expresión de superioridad que tanto me molesta. –Y antes de que empieces a joder, sé que arrastraste la silla con cuidado y te sentaste hace como dos minutos o menos. Sólo estaba esperando tu fastidioso intento de saludo para así ponerte atención.

–Eres un idiota.

– ¿Enserio quieres escuchar lo que opino de ti? –Y con eso, lo dejo callado por un rato. Me mira fijamente, como si pretendiera intimidarme, pero sé que es algo más, algo de lo que ya hemos hablado y que se repetirá una y otra vez. No es que me canse de escucharlo, pero me hace sentir fatal cada vez que lo dice.

–Me gustas. –Musita, directo y sin rodeos, como cada vez que salimos a alguna parte. Me pregunto cuál es la razón de eso, ¿Por qué no dice nada cuando estamos solos y sólo se queja de mi forma de ser? Es un imbécil; uno que aprecio mucho.

–Ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta. –Y, como siempre, guarda silencio y se dedica a mover distraídamente la cuchara que tiene dentro del café. La mesera nuevamente se acerca y apunta nuestro pedido con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de que se va, Arima suspira con pesar y cierra sus ojos durante algunos segundos.

–Sé que no te gusta que lo diga, pero no me cansaré de repetirlo. También sé que te preguntas por qué sólo lo digo cuando aceptas salir conmigo. Lamento hacerlo, de verdad, es simplemente que cada vez que dices "sí" siento que estamos teniendo una cita y que si me declaro corresponderás.

–Arima…

–La respuesta siempre será la misma, ¿No es así? "Sabes que estoy enamorado de Haise y esos sentimientos no cambiarán de la noche a la mañana"; lo sé muy bien. Amar a alguien no es algo que surge de la noche a la mañana ni mucho menos desaparece en un chasquido de dedos. Estamos en la misma situación, esa parte de "amor no correspondido", sin embargo, deseas aferrarte con todas tus fuerzas a esa emoción porque sientes que gracias a ella podrás seguir adelante, y, cuando te das cuenta de lo jodido que estás, parece que tu mundo comienza a desmoronarse, ¿No?

–Por favor, detente. –Esa sonrisa triste y mirada llorosa me destroza. –Lo entiendo, ¿Vale? Sé que es difícil ver a la persona que amas perdida por alguien que no eres tú. Lo lamento, siento no poder corresponderte y no sabes cuánto me gustaría hacerlo. Y si respondo eso es porque quiero que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo; no merezco tan nobles sentimientos, no merezco nada.

Sorprendentemente, toma mi mano y sonríe con ternura. –Eres la mejor persona que he conocido, Nimura. –Río por lo bajo disfrutando de su tacto. Por mucho que quiera creer en sus palabras, mi subconsciente me traiciona y dice que es una mentira.

 _De todas formas, soy una falsa y repugnante persona._


	6. Capítulo V

**V. Como un payaso: Ofreciendo su vida por la felicidad de otro.**

* * *

Querido Haise, te estuve observando por días. Miraba tu sonrisa y me preguntaba la razón por la que te veía feliz. Después de un tiempo, me adapté a tu extraña forma de expresarte, a que nunca te cansaras de sonreír. Inconscientemente, ese gesto comenzó a gustarme hasta el punto de nunca querer olvidarlo.

Querido Haise, enamorarme de ti fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, aunque hasta ahora, justo cuando estoy a punto de morir, me haya enterado de que sentías lo mismo por mí. Querido Haise, mientras te veo correr junto a Eto te deseo lo mejor. Por favor, sé feliz junto a alguien más, nosotros nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos.

Querido Haise, nunca hice una carta de despedida y ninguna de ellas estaba hecha para ser entregada. Nunca quise que te enteraras de mis sentimientos, considerándolos estúpidos y ligeros, porque tú mereces una persona que sea segura de sí misma y sea capaz de expresar todo lo que siente.

Querido Haise, estoy recreando esta 'carta' sin sentido en mi mente, recordando cómo es que llegué a esta situación. Sinceramente, me sorprendió mucho ese mensaje tuyo pidiendo vernos. La mayoría de las veces soy yo quien te cita, otras tantas es Eto llamándonos a los dos. No pude evitar emocionarme cuando lo leí.

 _"En el centro comercial que está cerca de mi casa, dentro de una hora"_

Querido Haise, me sentí aliviado al ver que todavía me dabas un pequeño tiempo de arreglarme. Me bañe rápido y me coloqué la ropa más decente que tenía, tomando en cuenta que no fuera igual a la que vestí la última vez que nos vimos. Cuando llegué al lugar y me di cuenta de que había llegado veinte minutos antes, recorrí el lugar pensando en comprarte algo.

Querido Haise, ¿Sabes cuan hermosos eran los ramos de flores que vi en una tienda? Enserio, fue demasiada la tentación de comprarte uno, pero hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso, por lo cual pasé de largo y volví al lugar donde nos encontraríamos.

– ¡Furuta! –Gritaste obteniendo la atención de varias personas. Al darte cuenta de esto, bajaste la mirada, con un claro rubor por la vergüenza que sentías. Te apresuraste a llegar a mi lado, por primera vez fuiste tú el que te lanzaste a mis brazos, parecías un poco aliviado y yo en silencio me pregunté por qué.

Querido Haise, en ese instante pensé muchas cosas, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te aferras a mí y escondes tu precioso rostro en mi cuello y evitas mis ojos? En ese momento, me dije a mi mismo que no estabas siendo justo, sino cruel. Yo sintiendo tantas cosas, ahogándome en ellas, y para ti sólo soy tu 'mejor amigo'. Disculpa lo siguiente, Haise, pero creí que eras un idiota y por un segundo te odié, te juro que te odié.

– ¿Podemos hablar mientras llega Eto? T-también la cité aquí, pero antes me gustaría decirte algo muy importante. –Una inocente expresión en tu rostro fue lo que me dejó maravillado, sin rastro de aliento. Tomaste mis manos e hiciste que me sentara a tu lado.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Oh, Haise, tantas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Quizá tenías una enfermedad terminal o te ibas a ir del país. Probablemente te querías meter de lleno en el mundo de la literatura o querías dejarlo por completo. Pero nunca, nunca me imaginé que esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar salieran de tu boca.

–Me prometí a mí mismo decírtelo hoy. Tal vez me odies después de escucharlo y estará bien, de todos modos no estoy esperando una respuesta positiva. A pesar de todo, quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo, aunque eso me duela más que nunca. –Parecías a punto de llorar, y eso me conmovió. –Furuta, desde hace algunos meses… E-estoy enamorado de ti.

Lo siento mucho, Haise, lamento que hayas pasado por este momento decisivo y sobre todo oír como inevitablemente reí. Me miraste enfadado, te ves tan lindo frunciendo el ceño, pero déjame decirte que fue lo mejor que me pasó en toda mi corta vida. Cuando ibas a reclamar, tomé una de tus manos y la besé. –Lo estás interpretando mal, Sasaki. –Esta vez pusiste tu expresión confundida, ansioso por la respuesta. –Yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Querido Haise, no somos dueños del destino, no sabemos qué es lo que sucederá después. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que nosotros seríamos víctimas de la maldad del mundo? Porque, querido Haise, ninguna persona se imaginaba que varías bombas estallarían en ese instante, ni la catástrofe que vendría a continuación.

Querido Haise, si tan solo no te hubieras levantado en ese momento, molesto por mi reacción, estuviéramos bien. En esos pequeños segundos en donde el artefacto estalló y el piso superior del centro comercial fue el más afectado, tuve el tiempo suficiente para que yo lograra empujarte y no te cayera parte de la estructura encima. Dolió, querido Haise, me dolió hasta el alma, ya que cayó en mis piernas y las rompió sin piedad alguna, aparte de que algo se clavó en uno de mis riñones y esto provocara que comenzara a sangrar sin parar. Pero me hubiera dolido más si te hubiese pasado a ti.

Querido Haise, cuando te levantaste y me viste, ¿Qué pasó por tu mente? Vi que te quedaste en shock y luego corriste a auxiliarme. Yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe. Haise… Tú y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a tener una relación, a ser felices juntos. Sabía que si correspondías mis sentimientos sería un gran fracaso. Lo lamento, Haise, perdóname por causarte este profundo dolor, porque sé lo que sientes.

–Huye. –Susurré con desespero. Te negaste y seguiste intentado salvarme, pero yo ya no tengo la oportunidad de vivir, porque si tú quieres dármela inevitablemente también te hundirás conmigo, perdiendo tu segundo chance. –Huye. –Repetí autoritario. Gritaste que no mientras llorabas. Eres cruel, Haise, ¿Crees que es lindo para mi verte así? No, no lo es. Para mi suerte, Eto llegó. A ella le pedí que te llevara lejos y te cuidara por mí; a ti que vivieras, porque eso es lo que se debe de pedir a la persona que amas antes de morir.

Y ahora, querido Haise, te observo correr y recreo todo esto en mi mente. Estoy a punto de morir, Haise, y mi última voluntad es que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, como yo nunca lo hice. Mi amor por ti será eterno, estoy seguro de que si en otra vida nos encontramos, volveré a enamorarme de ti.

Seamos los idiotas de siempre, tomemos nuestras manos y salgamos a ver el atardecer. Durmamos abrazados y besémonos como si fuese la última vez. En esta y en mil vidas más, actuaré como un payaso, porque tu felicidad siempre será más importante que la mía.

 **. . .**

 _No soy capaz de concentrarme en la película no cuando Levi me abraza con fuerza y respira sobre mi cuello. Vuelvo a removerme, tensó por sus acciones, y hasta logro sacármelo de encima. Me mira confundido, queriendo saber por qué he estado distante los últimos días. Sin encontrar una mentira creíble, trago saliva y me levanto. –Iré por algo de tomar, ¿Quieres algo? –No contesta, repite mis acciones y con rapidez me toma por la cintura._

 _–Eren. –Y, a pesar de que sólo ha dicho mi nombre, ese pequeño susurro explota muchas emociones en mí. Pongo mis manos en su pecho, intentando nuevamente alejarme, pero él se aferra aún más. –Dime lo que sucede. ¿Por qué estás actuando extraño?_

 _–No lo hago. Suéltame, por favor. –No obedece. Inclina su rostro hasta que nuestras narices chocan y su aliento se mezcla con el mío. Me sonrojo, agradezco que la oscuridad sea suficiente y no pueda verlo. –Hablo enserio, t-tengo sed. –Roza sus labios con los míos, casi robándome un beso de no ser porque volteé bruscamente mi rostro. Suspira, ¿Cuántas veces hemos estado en la misma situación?_

 _–Estás muy tenso y respiras con rapidez. Puedo asegurarte que últimamente estás demasiado nervioso y cortante conmigo. Dime por qué. –Siento mis ojos llorosos por tantas emociones que invaden mi sistema. Mis manos tiemblan al igual que mis labios. Suspiro entre cortadamente antes de recargar mi frente en su hombro. – ¿Eren?_

 _– ¿Por qué? ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? ¿Por qué actúo extraño? –Lo siento asentir y acariciar mi cabello con suavidad. –Me siento raro cuando estoy contigo. ¿Por qué soy el único nervioso y tenso? ¿Por qué soy el único que se queda sin respiración cada vez que te acercas? ¿Por qué soy el único que se sonroja? ¿Por qué no te sucede lo mismo? ¿Es porque dejé de gustarte? ¿Quizá porque todas tus emociones se traspasaron a mí y ya no sientes nada? Me irrita que actúes con normalidad, me molesta que siempre quieras besarme aun sabiendo que es mi primer beso. ¿Crees que no se siente mal? Tú, idiota, ¿¡Por qué me gustas, en primer lugar!?_

 _–Eren. –Susurra divertido._

 _– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora te vas a burlar? –Alzo mi rostro y le miro con odio. –Te juro que si lo haces te voy a… –Repentinamente me veo interrumpido cuando junta nuestras bocas, besándome con una ternura inexplicable y pura. Cuando se separa y logro ver su impecable sonrisa, toco mis labios con mi mano y me quedo mudo. Ríe y vuelve a acariciar mi cabello._

 _–Si tan sólo supieras que yo me siento aún peor y que ya me acostumbré. –Y me besa fugazmente, abrazándome con fuerza segundos después. Oh, jodido Levi, ¿Por qué me gustas justamente tú?_


	7. Epílogo (Haise)

**Como un payaso: Los mejores momentos con él.**

* * *

Estaba decidido, hoy me iba a confesar. Tomo una profunda respiración, intentando no dejarme dominar por los nervios, y me adentro a la modesta, pero amplia, cafetería a la cual Furuta asiste sin falta para tomar su desayuno. Siempre lo observo, como un jodido acosador, hasta me sé todas sus expresiones de memoria (cabe recalcar que son muy lindas y siempre me sacan una sonrisa enamorada).

Cuando estoy a punto de llegar, una cabellera verde llama mi atención, luego sé que mis planes se han venido abajo. Quiero maldecir e irme, pero Furuta se da cuenta de mi presencia, me siento atrapado. – ¡Hola! –Se levanta y me da un abrazo, uno que siempre disfruto; agradezco que ese sea nuestro saludo y que sea él quien tome la iniciativa para dármelo, conociéndome moriría de vergüenza. Eto me sonríe de manera extraña, me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, la acción se siente un tanto incómoda. –Eto, Furuta, me alegra tanto verlos, ¿Qué cuentan? ¿Al fin el amigo Haise conocerá a sus respectivas parejas o tendrá que esperar un poco más?

 _No se me ocurrió otra cosa, lo lamento, cariño._

–No. –Eto contesta muy secamente. Exhalo con lentitud y luego me preguntó qué es lo que le pasa.

– ¿Y tú, Furuta?

 _Por favor, no._

Parece pensarlo un poco, luego responde tranquilamente. –Eh, nada nuevo. No hay alguien que llame mi atención. –Una parte de mí se alivia, la otra se decepciona por alguna razón. – ¿Qué hay de ti? –Me mira atentamente y me alegro de que me haya preguntado eso. Es mi momento.

–Me gusta alguien. –Remojo mis labios secos, los nervios comienzan a ahogarme lentamente. –El problema es que es un chico muy peculiar. –Recalco. Nunca he conocido a alguien como él, alguien que sepa ocultar tan fácilmente sus emociones, alguien cuidadoso y detallista, alguien con un carácter del demonio. Él es peculiar, distinto a cualquier otra persona. Y eso es lo que más me atrae.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con las personas que son de tu mismo sexo? –Río, ¿Qué? Oh, no, mierda, ¿Por qué preguntó eso?

Y, antes de que siquiera le diga directamente que me gusta, comienzo a balbucear. –N-no, me refería a lo peculiar, Eto. Es… Muy extraño. –No quería recurrir a esto, pero… –E-extravagante, rico, guapo… D-diciendo cada cinco segundos una maldita palabra en otro idioma. Diablos, el tipo es perfecto, pero su personalidad lo jode todo. Aún no sé qué fue lo que me llamó la atención. –Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¡Debías describir a Furuta, no al idiota de Tsukiyama Shuu!

–Pues si crees que es el indicado, deberías intentarlo. Ya sabes, oportunidades como esa aparecen muy pocas veces en la vida. Lucha hasta que lo consigas. –Me emociono. Creo que Furuta es el indicado, entonces, ¿Debería decirle mis sentimientos así sin más? Bueno, en algún otro momento…

–Muchas gracias por tu consejo, Furuta. –Y ya no sé qué más decir. ¿Debería preguntarle algo? ¿Darle indirectas de que me gusta? Y, de la nada, se me ocurre algo. – ¡Cierto! Ayer leí una parte del prólogo que publicaste, ¡Es genial! Deberías de continuar la historia. –Mentira, lo leí todo, ¿Qué tipo de acosador sería si no lo hubiera hecho?

Mierda, otra vez dije esa palabra. –Yo acabo de terminar el último libro que sacaste. Me encantó. –Río, casi ahogándome con mi propia saliva. Eso fue rápido, mi corazón late con fuerza y por dentro bailo de felicidad. ¡Lo leyó! Ah, si supiera que fue inspirado en él. Lo observo mientras da un sorbo de té, sus ojos se cierran ligeramente, lo hace parecer un tipo elegante.

Oh, pensándolo bien, ¿Qué hago con la mentira que le dije? Eh… – ¡Q-qué vergüenza! Tú ya leíste todo y yo sólo una mínima parte. Prometo apurarme en mi lectura para así no sentirme tan mal amigo. –Me dolió decir la última palabra, lo juro. Sonríe un poco y luego revuelve mis cabellos.

–No te preocupes, Haise, entiendo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que leer un insignificante y cruel texto. – ¿¡Qué ha dicho!? ¿Insignificante? ¿Cruel? ¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

– ¡No es insignificante, mucho menos cruel! En realidad es… – _Lo más hermoso que he leído, me enamoré de él._ –Es… – _Extremadamente interesante, me sacó algunas lágrimas y estuve gritando por lo bello que era._ – ¡Es genial! Sí, eso… Genial… –Me quiero morir, enserio, de tantas palabras lindas que hay, ¿Decir que está genial y parecer que estás mintiendo es lo único que se te ocurrió, Sasaki? Apestas.

Eto ríe. –Sasaki mentiroso, estás hablando con Furuta Nimura. Quizá no es insignificante lo que hace, pero sí es cruel. Él es cruel en todos los sentidos, hasta consigo mismo. –Me quedo callado, sin saber que decir. Furuta desvía su mirada, pone una expresión un tanto melancólica.

Antes de preguntarle por lo que sucede, su celular vibra y lo revisa. Suspira con pesadez y se levanta. –Lo siento, chicos, tengo que irme. Arima quiere que le ayude en algo. –Sonríe, cogiendo sus cosas y dejando algo de dinero. –Luego nos vemos. –Y se va rápidamente.

Oh, espera, espera, espera, ¿Quién mierda es 'Arima'? Aprieto mi mandíbula y puños, estoy celoso, joder. –Haise, desde lejos se te nota que estás celoso. ¡Cuenta, cuenta! –Maldición, olvidé que Eto estaba aquí. Suspiro antes de mirarla.

–Mentí. Furuta es la persona que me gusta, ¿Vale? –Y con una de mis manos jaló mi cabello. – ¿Por qué es tan fácil decírtelo a ti y no a él? Dios, quería declararme hoy, lo juro, ¡Y no pude! Me odio.

–Deberías hacerlo.

–Me va a rechazar. –Digo como si fuera lógico (y lo es).

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Se ve muy Hetero. –No, la verdad se ve como esas personas que no quieren involucrarse en asuntos complejos como el amor. Hasta me da miedo.

–Deberías intentarlo, tal vez sí te corresponda.

–No lo creo. –Y golpea su frente con fuerza.

– ¡Los dos son igual de idiotas! –Y se va súper molesta. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Quizá… ¿Furuta me mintió y en realidad si le gusta alguien? La pregunta resuena en mi mente dejándome con una sensación de vacío en el pecho.

* * *

 **Con esto, concluye la historia; espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron un pequeño tiempo y la leyeron!**

 **Nuevamente, ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
